


Poker Face

by Meero94



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor had expected a lot of things to change when he moved houses. Simple things, really, like a slightly altered schedule or having to find a new coffee shop or even changing his morning routine. What he didn't expect, however, was to be <em>this</em> taken by the guy living over at apartment 303 -or for it all to start with a goddamn cat. Albit a very cute one. </p>
<p>A story where Oliver always forgets to lock his door, Oliver's cat hates water, Wes and Laurel are mostly trying to help, and there's way more to Connor than first meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out, as most stories do, an innocent little ficlet and then spiraled into a neighbors!AU and the promise of a good backstory. So naturally, I couldn't resist indulging myself -and everyone on tumblr who encouraged me; shoutout to you guys!- and posting it. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> **Disclaimer;** Connor's opinions on certain names are completely his own. I have nothing against The Hunger Games, really.
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor stares in utter confusion at his neighbor’s ajar door for a solid five seconds, before turning back into his own apartment and staring some more because _what._ The ball of fur that darted right between Connor’s leg and the doorframe –no, allow him to rephrase- the ball of fur _belonging to 303_ that darted right past Connor’s legs, was currently giving him a pleading look from underneath his coffee table. Which, again, _what?!_

He had been on his way out of his new apartment; his keys held in hand and a list of groceries writing itself across his thoughts when the door of the opposite apartment creaked open, and out came a lithe gray body, meowing pathetically as it ran for cover passed Connor and under his table.

“Um, hey there little buddy,” Connor spoke softly as if not to startle the small creature. He didn’t know much about cats, but even he could see that this one looked drenched and pretty unhappy at that.  

“Katniss!” Came a male voice from across the hallway, its owner stepping out of 303 and looking for all of the world like a disgruntled kitten himself. Connor’s first thought was _you named a cat Katniss? Really?_ Closely followed by _damn he’s Hot. And wet._

Connor cleared his throat to get the man’s attention.

“You can’t by any chance be looking for fur ball over there?” Connor hooked a finger to indicate the living room behind him, his coffee table in full of view of the open door and _Katniss_ hiding somewhere behind the table’s leg.  He kept his expression friendly because a) hot neighbor and b) he was generally an asshole but not that much of an asshole.

Hot neighbor’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he took in Connor, the open door, and his cat’s whereabouts. He then proceeded to groan and somehow make _dorky_ and _embarrassed_ look endearing and cute. Which in turn caused Connor’s brain to reel at using the word _cute,_ and circle back to _what._

This was turning out to be a very strange morning to say the least.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” The guy said, tugging at the hem of his drenched shirt in nervousness and walking closer. “She hates taking baths, I’ve been trying to give her one for the past hour and she just slipped out of the bathroom. Must have left the apartment door open when I got the groceries earlier too-“ The man trailed off, no doubt noting Connor’s amused smirk and looking a bit annoyed by it. Connor found that even more amusing.

 “I’m Oliver Hampton.” The guy offered his hand for Connor to shake, his eyes glancing to where the cat was hiding in silent accusation.

“Connor Walsh, just moved in. Nice to meet you,” Connor put on a small smile, making it just this side of flirty, and added. “And your cat.”

“I’m sure we’re making a great first impression,” Oliver joked, his annoyance quickly replaced with a sincere smile that held the faintest hint of nervousness. Bingo.

“Oh I’d say you’re doing just fine,” Connor smirked, making a show of running his eyes down Oliver’s soaked torso and his almost-transparent shirt. And okay maybe 9 in the morning was way too early for some people to flirt, but let it never be said that Connor Walsh wasn’t a committed man.   

It paid off. Oliver visibly reddened and let out a disbelieving laugh, biting at his lip and looking down a bit shyly.

Connor gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back while also groaning inwardly, because shy and dorky weren’t the type he went for usually for a reason. That reason being how adorable he secretly found it and how Connor flat out refused to think of anyone as adorable. He’d have to keep his distance from Oliver after this but, for the time being, it was worth it seeing him blush and look all flustered.

“Okay. Yeah.  Thanks, I think,” Oliver smiled at him, his lips tipping up higher to the right. He fidgeted with his glasses for a second then motioned towards Connor’s living room. “Can I get my cat back?”

“Go ahead,” Connor nodded after a second, leaning against the doorframe and watching as Oliver hesitantly went in to retrieve Katniss. Ugh, what a terrible name for a cat.  

Connor followed behind quietly, musing to himself that even in his previous apartment –in which he had spent the past two years- no one but him, Wes, and the landlord had ever stepped foot and yet here he was, not a full 48 hours in this building, and he already had someone over. Sure it didn’t really count since he didn’t even invite Oliver, but the thought intrigued him all the same. In the back of his mind he recalled Wes –one of his very few friends- spewing out words like _change_ and _new start_. Right.

“There you are,” Oliver murmured softly to the mewling creature, looking up at him with big blue eyes.  He picked the tiny thing up gently, his smile fond as he passed a hand over her wet frame. “That wasn’t very nice to do; I thought we agreed you won’t leave the apartment on your own again. Didn’t we?”

The kitten meowed as if in apology and Oliver laughed. Something in Connor’s stomach flipped. _Oh shit._

“I hate to break the moment,” Connor spoke without thinking because he was an asshole and panicking a little, but mainly an asshole. “But I should have been out of the house like,” A faux glance at his watch. “Five minutes ago.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry,” Oliver apologized frantically; hurrying past Connor to the front door and making him feel like shit in the process. The guy looked so earnest and genuine, Connor felt kind of irritated. “I’ve kept you way too long. Sorry about this. Won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay,” Connor amended, toying with the keys he still held. “I’m not really in a hurry anyway.” He mumbled out the last part, internally cringing at how stupid he sounded.  He should have stuck to flirting or just let stupid Oliver get his stupid cat without saying anything.

The tightening in his stomach got worse when he looked up and Oliver was smiling at him with kind eyes.  

“We did keep you, though,” Oliver insisted, the cat held protectively to his chest. “Let me make you dinner as an apology, and a thank you. For being so cool about the whole thing.”

And oh no, was Oliver asking him out? Or was he just being generally nice? It didn’t matter anyway because Connor didn’t do dates, and he sure as hell didn’t do nice dorky guys with cute pets and gorgeous smiles and – _oh shit._

“There’s no need, really,” Connor shook his head, proud at how steady his voice came out. He’d be flirting up a storm _while_ denying the invitation in any other case, but something about Oliver made him hold back on the empty flirting. “I didn’t do anything.”

“As a welcome to the neighborhood gesture, then?” Oliver tried again, this time lowering his eyes then looking up sweetly at Connor as he spoke. It drove Connor crazy because not only has that never worked on him before –spoiler alert; it worked now- but he was ninety percent sure that Oliver had no idea he was doing it, which somehow made everything worse.

_No!_ Connor wanted to shout and sprint back to his bedroom, maybe sleep off whatever weird mood he was in today. Maybe he was sick. That would explain the strange feeling in his stomach.

_No but thank you, Oliver._ Connor prepared to say. He opened his mouth and what came out instead was, “Okay.”

_Fucking. What._

“Great!” Oliver looked as surprised as Connor felt at the acceptance, but also pleased. “Would tonight around eight work? I’m guessing you’re not done unpacking and don’t have time to eat or cook, so tonight would be good?” Oliver asked hopefully, a look of nervous excitement on his face. Connor urged his brain to say no, make up any excuse. Nothing. He came up blank.

“Y-yes.” Connor ended up saying faintly, feeling his heartbeat doubling up. “Tonight. Eight is fine.”

Oliver beamed at him and even Katniss looked considerably more cheerful.

“I’ll let you go now, we’ve taken up enough of your time as it is.” Oliver walked back to his door, pausing with a small smile before going inside. “It was nice meeting you, Connor.”

“Yeah. You too.” Connor answered as if in a daze.

He stood staring at apartment 303 for long seconds after the door fell shut.

♣♦♥♠

 “This is awful,” Connor stated over the phone, his hand messing up his hair as he ran it through the strands over and over. “I need to get out of this. Maybe I’ll blow him off. Establish the asshole reputation early on so no one tries to do something stupid. Like visit me.”

“You’re overreacting,” Came Wes’s patient reply, his eye roll audible even through the phone. “It’s dinner, Connor, he isn’t proposing.”

“But-“ Connor started, only to be cut off by Laurel’s stern voice.

“But nothing,” Laurel spoke firmly and Connor wanted to strangle Wes. This was supposed to stay between the two of them. Bringing Laurel into this was cheating. “We’ve talked about this. Fresh start. You’re taking the guy’s invitation, Connor.”

“Dad tell mom to stop fussing,” Connor muttered out sullenly. He hated when Wes and Laurel ganged up on him, even if it were –as they claimed- for his own good.

“Seriously, Con, one meal won’t kill you. You’ll make a friend.” Wes spoke gently and it was even worse than Laurel’s concerned voice. His friends treated him like he was breakable ever since the Aiden thing happened. Even Michaela who had been pissed at first, ended up looking at him with pity. Connor hated all of it; the past few months, Aiden, Connor’s past catching up to him, and now _this_. Whatever this was.

He wanted to argue some more but it was too early in the morning, he was tired, and the past few months along with his recent move seemed to weigh down at him all at once. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” Connor gave in, and he could imagine Wes and Laurel exchanging looks of relief. Sometimes he wondered if there was something between them, or if he was just reading too much into a close friendship. “Fine but I’ll have you know that I already have enough friends. I don’t need Oliver to be my friend.”

“Just dinner, then.” Laurel offered, her voice coming out soft even through the phone.

“Just dinner,” Connor confirmed.

This should be interesting if nothing else.

♣♦♥♠

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked the start of the fic and you want more I should have another chapter ready by Thursday. This won't be a very long fic, but I do have a lot in mind for Connor and you'll be getting more background stories and interactions next chapter. Just let me know if you're interested in reading more!
> 
> Comments/kudos are most appreciated, please tell me what you think here or at sulkybbarnes on tumblr!!


End file.
